


Slow it down

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: The kids need a break and a good cuddle.





	Slow it down

It’s been a trying months. Gavin has been travelling for the past few months to settle his family business and hasn’t seen his spouses for awhile. The longest time he stayed at home with those two were 2 days and that’s not enough for him. Honestly speaking, he’d rather be doing graveyard shifts at the DPD than seeing his family. Gavin just wants to lie down and cuddle with his beloved spouses again. What more can a man ask? Just for a good ol’ cuddle and a little TLC. It’s been a really long few months and he’s finally back for good. Gavin settle back on his seat on the airplane finally on his way back home to the arms of his loved ones.

Nines has been thrown into silly little cases after silly little cases and he swears if another person comes up to him to report about missing cat, he’s gonna flip. He’s being forced to do missing person/animal case because of that one time he flipped at a police officer for being inefficient. It’s only 9 in the morning and he can feel a headache coming in when he sees Jason standing by his table with a file and an old lady. ‘Here we go again’, he thought to himself as he sips on his 3rd cup of coffee of the day. Nines turns to where your desk is from across the bullpen, buried deep in your paperwork and smiles a little because he still gets to see your face in this trying times. Nines comes up to his table and don’t even bother to smile to the old lady, he glances up to Jason and sighs, “Let me guess, her cat is missing?” Jason chuckles a little and pats him on the shoulder, giving a slight nod, “No.. It’s her husband.” Nines close his eyes for a bit and forced his most phony smile to the old lady that even Jason cringed visibly beside him, “How may I help you on this fine day?” Jason passed him the files and walks away, already in tears laughing at Nines. This is going to be a long day. But the good thing is Gavin is coming back tonight so Nines has something to look forward to.

Fowler thinks that you haven’t done any paperwork in awhile. You however, thinks otherwise. I mean, who has been doing your paperwork all this while? A ghost? You think to yourself in anger while doing said paperwork. Your pile of paperwork on your desk keeps piling up because Fowler thinks you need to edit your old paperwork to make it more easier to read. You have no idea what’s his definition of ‘easier to read’ so you did what you can but with anger in your heart. Don’t worry, you thought to yourself, Gavin is coming back tonight and you guys are gonna have a pleasant dinner and a good long cuddle after Gavin’s long absent. You eye Nines who’s talking to an old lady by his desk. You can see the strained look he’s keeping and you chuckle to yourself, at least he’s in the same but slightly different context of hell with you.

The long as hell day has come to its end and it’s time to go home. You finished your paperwork right on time and from all the sitting, you can feel a cramp coming up to bite you in the ass. You stood up and stretch, letting out a yawn only to have Nines put his hands on your mouth to play a tune. Both of you chuckle and you bump your shoulders against his in retaliation, “You’re playing the song of your people.” “No, that’s just me serenading you to come home with me.” Nines smiled widely and chuckles. “Oh no I can’t go home with you. I’m married.” You feign a worry look and held in a laughter “No one has to know.” With that you laughed out loud and slap him in the belly, “Oh man, how did I married you?” “I don’t know, how did you love in me on the first place.” “You were hot.” Nines puts his hands on his chest and looks offended, “Was? Hey! I’m still hot now.” You look at him from top to bottom and makes a face, “Good for you buddy.” “Hey!” Both of you laughed at that and pack up for the day.

The plane landed and Gavin feels so much better already. He needs a good ol’ bath and an hour long session of cuddling with his beloved. Gavin walks out of the door just to find you and Nines standing at the entrance with heart shaped balloon and a cardboard saying ‘Mr Angsty boy’ with a badly drawn heart. “Welcome back!” you said and Nines only smiles not wanting to look eager. “Hey we’re supposed to say it together!” “I never agreed on it” You and Nines bicker for awhile and Gavin smiled, walking a bit faster towards the two of you. “Hey hey! No fighting!” He said and hug the both of you. “I miss your asses so much. So anything happened while I was gone?” You and Nines took turns to tell him what happened and laughed when Nines told him about that one time Connor had mistaken a random person as you.

When you finally reached home, Gavin sighs out loud and loudly proclaim his love for your shared apartment. “Home sweet home!” “Okay now back to normal chores schedule.” Gavin’s joy was shot down at Nines’ comment and you laughed at his dejected look. “It’s only fair now that you’re back” Nines chuckle and you went to prepare a simple dinner for the three of you. From the kitchen, you could hear the both of them bickering and you really missed it. While you were assembling the lasagna, Nines and Gavin went into the kitchen just to bug you. “You know, I could stop making this delicious lasagna and let you two starve.” Gavin stopped his relentless teasing about you and pout, “So you don’t miss me teasing you?” You smiled at that and pop the lasagna in the oven before coming over and hugged him, “I miss my idiot.” Nines who’s nursing his wine at the side, smiled around the rim of the glass. “The idiot of the family is back. Don’t leave us for too long, between the two of us, we need an idiot to balance everything.” You’re the first one to laugh and followed by Nines’ chuckle, Gavin stood there dumbfounded and crosses his arms, “This idiot is the glue to the three of us so better respect the man of the house.” With that both yours and Nines’ laughter got louder.

The three of you ended up in a pile of arms and legs on the couch with wine in your system. You and Nines were laughing at Gavin’s story about how he nearly missed his flight due to an explosive diarrhea. “… and the old man just stared at me because I have a fucking piece of toilet paper stuck on my pants.” Gavin couldn’t help but laugh along the both of you and Nines after he finished his story. “I miss this.” Gavin muses and drank his wine. Nines pat his leg and leans back on the couch, “It’s been a long month.” “Yeah it has.”

“If home were a person, both of you are my home.”

Gavin and you stared at each other in silence for a minute then burst into laughter.

“Oh you sappy shit.”

“And you said I’m the hopeless romantic on in the family.”

“This is why I sometimes regret I married both of you.”

“We love you too!”


End file.
